


The Marvels of Dating

by IDMIDray



Series: Ironqrow week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMIDray/pseuds/IDMIDray
Summary: After spending who knows how long trying to drop hints of his interest in James. Qrow becomes upset after finding out James had been checking out dating sites.Ironqrowweek 2020 - Day 7.This is set in the real world so no scrolls, just phones.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600576
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Marvels of Dating

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluff piece. I have no idea what happened.  
> Day 7 - Free day/repeat day of Ironqrow week 2020. Which is just slightly late. ;)  
> Introducing my first attempt at writing a little Wishbone since Wishbone week is coming up.

Qrow had been inviting himself over to James’ apartment for months now, often bringing gifts of food since James, especially as of late has been working hard at getting a promotion. Qrow had brought over one of those frozen lasagnas that just needed to be reheated. Or so he thought, as he sat there at the kitchen table reading the instructions complaining the entire time quite loudly that he didn’t know he had to cook, and he didn’t sign up for that crap. There was no one in the apartment at the current time as James was still at work, he had sent a quick apologetic text and told Qrow since he had the key to head in and make himself comfortable. Qrow had no qualms about that since he had started leaving extra clothes and a spare toothbrush in the apartment. James may oblivious to his feelings, but damn was his apartment more spacious and had more room for more than one person in it.

He had just finally got the oven heated enough to place the lasagna in it when he heard the jingling of keys. Perking up he ran towards the door, flinging it open right as James was turning the knob. James’ surprised face turned into a warm smile upon seeing his friend. “Qrow.”

Qrow grinned, “Jimmy, help me with the lasagna.”

James laughed, “You didn’t have to cook.” As he walked past Qrow and placed his things on the counter.

Qrow groaned, “I didn’t know you had to cook the thing.” Qrow responded as he followed James around the apartment.

“You’re a terrible cook.” James commented as he started cleaning up the mess, “Why did you get butter out?”

“To butter the pan?” Qrow commented, “Why, was that wrong?”

“It’s a frozen lasagna. It comes with its own disposable pan.” James explained calmly, quite used to his friend not being able to cook after how many attempts. Qrow was a phenomenal baker though. “Besides, cooking spray is easier to use.”

Qrow just stared at him blankly. James sighed, “Go and sit down, I’ll get it started.” James looked around, seeing ripped cardboard everywhere. “Um, Qrow, where is the lasagna?”

Qrow blinked and stared past James to the oven. “I put it in the oven.”

James closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He opened the oven, the lasagna sitting in its disposable pan and a pan absolutely covered in butter, was in fact in there, but the oven was cold. “Did you preheat the oven?”

“I did.” Qrow responded, fiddling with James’ bag out of nerves.

James checked all the nobs. “Qrow, you have to press the preheat button twice, otherwise it doesn’t do anything.”

Qrow tried to remember if he did that, “…oh.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I thought something was wrong when it still seemed cold but then you came home.”

James rolled his eyes, clearly amused. “Qrow, you bake quite frequently, how do you not know how to preheat an oven.”

Qrow pouted, “Your oven hates me.”

James finished getting the lasagna ready, “I’m going to go take a shower, I’ll be done before it’s done so don’t worry about it.” He said as he grabbed his bag and headed to the shower.

Qrow sighed and started cleaning up, the buttered pan was a pain to clean, Qrow dropped it a few times. By the time he was done cleaning the kitchen, which didn’t take too long, James wasn’t back yet. He sat down and that is when he noticed James’ phone. Curiosity getting the better of him, he grabbed it and was surprised that James had left it unlocked. 

“Jim! You left your phone!” Qrow called.

“What?” James answered, response muffled by the distance, the sound of the shower running and the closed door.

Qrow sighed and left the phone on the table, he grabbed his from where it was charging, groaning when it was still at five percent battery life. Belatedly realizing that the cord never got plugged into an outlet. He really had the worst luck. Plugging it in, he flopped down on the couch, bored. Deciding to count the ceiling tiles while waiting for James to hurry up, Qrow getting to 50 before James walked back into the room, in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Qrow looked him up and down, he much preferred seeing Jimmy in comfortable clothes then to the school uniform since everyone in that school had a uniform.

James grabbed his phone, checked it for messages before sliding it into his pocket. He checked the lasagna and went to join Qrow on the couch, Qrow was still splayed all over the furniture. “What are you doing?”

Qrow glanced at him, “Counting.” He replied simply.

James raised an eyebrow at him, “Why exactly?”

“Bored, can’t find the remote, my phone’s dead.” Qrow listed off the reasons.

“Did you even try to look for the remotes?” James responded, patiently.

Qrow sighed, “No.”

James walked over to the remote box and pulled out the tv remote. He lightly tossed it to Qrow who attempted to catch it but missed, the remote hitting him squarely in the chest. “Thank you.” Qrow groaned out.

James laughed, “Are you going to sit up or am I to sit on your face?”

Qrow grinned, not particularly minding that mental image, but he sat up, nonetheless. “Are you too tired for a movie?”

James shrugged, “I mean I have work to do but I can work and watch.” He said when Qrow gave him a dead look.

Qrow turned the tv on and went to the recorded section, having recorded a movie he had wanted to watch with James, but James hadn’t been home at the time and had come home an hour into the movie. 

James was already on his laptop when the movie stopped, only putting it down to grab the lasagna out of the oven. “It has to cool off for a minute.” He replied as he sat back down, dragging the laptop back towards him.

Qrow started the movie, they both watched, worked and ate. Qrow stopping the movie halfway through when he realized James had fallen asleep. He smirked, James’ face while he slept was so cute. He looked away to resume the movie when he noticed what was on James’ screen.

Was that a dating site? Qrow questioned in his head. He stared, it sure was wasn’t it. Why the hell was James looking at a dating site when he claimed to be working. Qrow felt a pang of jealousy, he quickly pulled the laptop towards him and started searching through the people he matched with. James had a type that was for use, skinny, with dark hair. The fuck was he doing looking at a dating site when he was right there? 

“Qrow?” James asked, sleepily. Then his eyes shot open when he realized Qrow had his laptop.

Qrow’s eyebrow raised, his lips going into a smirk. A smirk he didn’t feel, he felt hurt and angry, even though he didn’t have a right to. “A dating site, James? Really?”

James gave a nervous little laugh, “It… my friend from school suggested I try it…”

Qrow hummed, handing him back his laptop. “Which friend?”

“Glynda.”

Qrow’s eyes narrowed, Glynda was one of the few people who knew Qrow liked James. She had figured it out that Qrow was pining and had even sympathized with him. She didn’t like men, but she knew what it felt like to pine after someone who either wasn’t interested or didn’t know. Why would she suggest this?

“Qrow, are you okay?” James asked, reaching out a hand to lay on Qrow’s shoulder.

Qrow pulled away, “I… I should go.” He stood up.

James seemed hurt and confused, “I thought you were going to spend the night?” James asked, voice betraying his feelings.

Qrow grabbed his phone and coat, “I forgot I have something to do early in the morning, my apartment is closer.”

James stood up, “Oh… well then, text me when you get home?”

Qrow didn’t respond, busy trying to put his shoes on without shaking.

“Qrow?” James asked again,

“James, yeah I’ll text you I guess.” Qrow said as he hurriedly left the apartment, nearly tripping over himself to get down the stairs. He threw up in the bushes outside of the complex as soon as he got outside. He was being unreasonable he knew; James didn’t know about his feelings. But he had lied about working while they were hanging out. He felt angry and upset and he just couldn’t help it.

Qrow took the longest way possible to get back to his apartment, when he did, he let the door close behind him, slumping down and breaking down into tears. He threw his phone across the room, something he knew he would regret in the morning but right now it was better than looking at it. He crawled into his cold bed and struggled to fall asleep. By the time he did fall asleep it was light out and he ended up sleeping the entire day. Forgetting he had work in the afternoon. His phone never went off with any calls, so either it died completely, or he broke it. When he woke up it was eight at night, he crawled out of bed, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, forming a blanket cape as he walked to his living room, finding his phone underneath the windowsill on floor. He picked it up, it had a nice new crack in it and had died some time while he had slept so he went over to the charger he kept in the apartment and plugged it in. Waiting for it to light up, he sighed with relief, he didn’t have enough money to buy a new phone now. 

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and curled up on the couch, deciding to flip through the television and drinking his sorrows away. After his fifth beer he meandered over to his phone, he was unsurprised to find several messages from James, a couple from Tai, one from his sister and two from Glynda. He also had a missed call from his boss. He swore, he had completely forgotten about work, but he also hadn’t felt like going. He called his work first, apologized for not showing up. His phone had died, and he had thrown up and wasn’t feeling well. None of those were lies, his boss was frustrated but he understood, giving him the benefit of the doubt this one time. Qrow agreed to take on an extra shift this week to make up for tonight. He sat down and read Tai’s and Raven’s first.

‘Qrow, what’s up? Why did James tell me you left his place last night in a hurry?’ Tai texted.

‘Brother, what happened? Tai says no one has heard from you all day. Did you have a panic attack?’ Raven had sent him.

Qrow grimaced, he had been known to struggle with anxiety, but this felt different. It was something to definitely bring up with his therapist. He responded to them in a group message, although since they lived together, all he had to do was text one of them. ‘It’s not a panic attack. I don’t think. I’m home, my phone had died.’

He checked Glynda’s message, feeling another wave of nausea and anger at her for suggesting James tried dating websites. ‘Qrow, James is worried about you. Will you call him?’ followed by, ‘What happened last night? He says everything was fine and then you found out he was on dating sites and left without giving him a chance to explain.’

Qrow took a deep breath and responded, ‘Why did you suggest to him to go on dating sites?’

Raven responded to his message, ‘Don’t let your phone die again. Text or call me if you have another incident like you had okay?’ Raven had been through every panic attack he had; in retrospect he should have called her. He responded, ‘I’m sorry. I promise I will call you; I didn’t know it was happening until it did, now I know what to look for.’ Which was partially true, he would have to talk to his therapist.

He read through James’ messages next, feeling guilt and shame with every message. ‘Qrow? Did you get home okay?’ ‘Text me when you’re home.’ ‘What happened? Why did you leave like that?’ ‘I’m sorry if I offended you, please just contact me.’

Qrow swallowed, he didn’t know how to respond to him but thankfully Glynda had texted him quite a lengthy text message. ‘I suggested to him to try dating sites so he could discover what he liked. Since he said he was confused about his feelings, so I directed him in that direction. What was I supposed to do? Tell him he had someone with a crush hanging around him just waiting for him to realize? He needs to discover his feeling for himself, nothing good ever comes from forcing someone to start dating when they don’t know what they want.’

Qrow glared at her message. He didn’t know how to respond to that either but before he could there was knock on the door. Startled he dropped his phone and he slowly made his way to the door. He opened it expecting to find Tai or Raven or even Summer, instead he found Clover. James’ buddy from the military.

Clover held up a bag of takeout. “Mind if I come in?”

Qrow blinked, “Uh, sure?”

Clover walked in and without looking around he dropped the food on Qrow coffee table, which was the only table he had. “You have any plates?”

Qrow pointed to the cabinet by the fridge. “Um, Clover, what are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?”

Clover grabbed four plates and silverware. Extra silverware to help scoop the Chinese food. “The General told me.” He winked at Qrow and continued setting up, Qrow stood there, confused.

“Um, he isn’t in active duty right now, you don’t need to call him General.” Qrow said, for lack of anything else to say.

Clover shrugged and sat down on the couch, he pulled out his phone. “Perfect.”

Qrow walked back over to the couch, “What’s perfect?”

Clover glanced at him. “They’re on their way.” He said simply.

“Who-?” Qrow asked, finally realizing that Clover had set up for four people. The doorbell rang then, Qrow jumped, he hadn’t even realized that he had a doorbell. He got up and answered the door, a guy with cool looking eyes stared at him nervously.

“Ah! Marrow, come on in.” Clover said, happily inviting some stranger into his house. Qrow didn’t even know Clover all that well.

Marrow smiled at Qrow and walked past him to sit next to Clover. Qrow, at a loss, was about to close the door when a hand shot out and stopped him. Qrow turned and stared up at James.

James was looking at him with concern, Qrow looked away. “Come in… I guess.”

James walked in but didn’t go and take a seat, instead choosing to stand awkwardly next to Qrow.

Qrow sighed, “I guess we’re having Chinese.”

James wasn’t staring at the Chinese but at the many beer bottles that surrounded the place. “You’ve been drinking.”

Qrow sighed, he had promised to cut back on the drinking when he agreed to start seeing a therapist. And Qrow had been good about it, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to get rid of the alcohol remaining in his place but other than today the last time he drank was a couple of months ago. “Yeah.” He stated.

James looked even more concerned and upset and guilty. “I- “

“Come sit down and eat while it’s hot.” Clover called out to them, breaking the weird mood that had started to develop between the two of them.

James nodded and moved first. Choosing to grab one of the foldable chairs Qrow had stored in the closet than take Qrow’s spot on the couch. Qrow swallowed and went to sit down, his nerves were jumping, he didn’t comprehend what was happening here. The only thing he knew was that James had called some of his military buddies over for witnesses, support? Qrow didn’t know. He was confused, he felt awkward and guilty and he couldn’t bring himself to look at James.

Clover started dishing out food and Marrow started handing out plates. They ate in silence besides Clover and Marrow chatting to themselves and flirting. Qrow was jealous but mostly he just felt heartache. He risked a glance at James, who hadn’t touched his food. James caught his eye, and motioned to the bedroom, which would be the only place they could talk in peace.

Qrow stood up and followed James, trying not to feel embarrassed walking past Marrow and Clover’s stares.

James closed the door behind Qrow and sighed. “What’s wrong Qrow, what did I do?” he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

Qrow bit his lip, “It’s not what you did James.” He murmured as he sat down on the bed.

James’ eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Qrow sighed then, “It’s what you didn’t do. You’ve never once noticed me.” He sounded bitter; he knew it.

James seemed confused, “I’ve always noticed you. You’ve been my friend for years; I know everything about you.”

Qrow closed his eyes, “You haven’t noticed me.” He repeated.

James was silent as he pondered Qrow’s words. “Qrow, I…”

Qrow smiled sadly and opened his eyes, “It’s fine James, really. You can search on dating sites for the one that catches your interest. I… I just need time. Away from you.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I don’t think we should see or talk to each other for a while. At least until it doesn’t hurt to see you.” Qrow said, looking away from James.

“No.” James said.

Qrow looked up and caught James’ eye. “Excuse me?”

“I said no. That’s not what- you’re not letting me explain.” James said in frustration.

Qrow bit his lip again, “Then explain.” He responded, turning to face James.

James ran a hand through his hair. “When we first met, we fought, you remember that?”

Qrow nodded, they had had an argument that lasted two months, until Raven had told the pair to make out already. Since then they had been inseparable.

“Well, we’ve never exactly had a normal relationship. I’m bad at relationships Qrow, I don’t recognize the signs until its too late. I should have realized it sooner, especially since everyone I matched with reminded me of you. Hell, even Glynda had seemed hesitant to direct me towards online dating. She always was smarter than us. She knew of your feelings, didn’t she?” James asked Qrow.

Qrow nodded and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. “She figured it out after the three of us had lunch. Caught me staring at you too much.” He mumbled.

James nodded, “After you left last night, I called Clover.”

“Why?” Qrow asked.

“I needed someone who could relate to our situation, also someone who was impartial.”

“You mean, him and Marrow?” Qrow questioned, incredulous.

“They aren’t dating, not yet. They work together in the military, and Clover doesn’t quite know how Marrow feels. But I think he likes him too.”

Qrow tilted his head to the side, “Why are they here, James?”

James frowned, “Why have you been calling me James?”

“Because that’s your name?” Qrow retorted.

“You’ve never once called me James since I’ve known you. Yet you started yesterday. It’s weird.”

Qrow shrugged, “Answer my question.”

James ran another hand through his hair. “I… thought it would be a good idea to try a group date… to help take the pressure off of everyone.”

Qrow stared. He thought back to James’ words, their situation was similar, he likes him too… group date. Qrow’s eyes widened in shock, did he mean?

“You weren’t answering my texts so Clover decided that we should surprise you, and since tonight I was able to leave relatively on time, I thought tonight was better than any.”

Qrow let the blanket fall from his shoulders as he launched himself at James, who hadn’t been expecting it. James fell to the floor with a loud thud, Qrow landing on top of him. “Do you mean what I think you mean?” Qrow asked, nervously, hopefully. 

James smiled up at him, “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.” He reached up to rub Qrow’s cheek.

Qrow smiled then, “Well then Jimmy, I think you need to make it up to me.” He growled, bending down to land a kiss on James’ lips. He ended up missing and they bumped noses. Qrow swore and James chuckled, using his free hand, the one not supporting Qrow, so he didn’t fall off, to grab the back of Qrow’s neck. He helped Qrow navigate his way to his mouth, and after a few chaste kisses. Qrow attempting several times to deepen the kiss and James pulling back. Qrow groaned and leaned back, glaring at James.

James sat up, which caused Qrow to fall into his lap. Neither of them seemed to care. “Just in case you didn’t remember we have guests in the living room.” James whispered.

Qrow whined and wound his arms around James’ shoulders and neck. “They’ll be grateful for the privacy.”

“We need to eat dinner; I doubt you ate anything today.”

“I could eat you instead.” Qrow smarmily responded.

James’ ears reddened at that, but he gently pushed Qrow off him. He grabbed Qrow’s hands and together they stood up. “We need to eat real food.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Fine. You win. You’re so lame.” He opened the door and led the way back to the living room where Clover and Marrow were sitting, staring into each other’s eyes. Clover smiling and Marrow blushing.

Qrow plopped down on the couch, staring at the two, “Sup?” He asked as he grabbed his plate.

James chuckling as he sat down and picked up his own plate.

Clover rubbed the back of his head as Marrow’s blush deepened. “I take it the evening was successful for you General?”

“Likewise, Clover.” James stated, catching Qrow’s eye. Qrow cackling as he shoved some lo Mein in his mouth. He nearly choked and Marrow jumped up and gave him the Heimlich maneuver.

James sighed; Clover looked slightly upset. Qrow was embarrassed and Marrow happy he saved someone. “You really need to not eat while you laugh Qrow.” James said.

Qrow glared at him, “Shuddup Jimmy.”

After dinner, Clover and Marrow bid them a good night, Clover winking at Qrow on the way out.

“Bastard.” Qrow murmured as James grabbed him from behind. Qrow yelped and pawed at James’ hand. “Hey! I just ate a lot of food; we have to wait before we fuck!”

James stopped, Qrow turned around and saw the blush that had formed on his face. “I- “

“What? How else did you think I meant, when I said you had a lot to make up for?” Qrow asked, looking smug.

“I just didn’t expect you to be so brazen about it.”

“Really? Me, not being brazen?” Qrow responded.

James smiled, “True.” He grabbed Qrow and led him back to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
